In his Shoes
by LM Bluejay
Summary: Very funny story on Sess and Shippo meeting their reincarnations from the future who act completely opposite of them. Short, sweet, and straight to the point. Right? NO! These newcomers are here for a reason and it's not for them to cont. to not get along
1. Chapter 1

IN HIS SHOES

* * *

Season 1: DIAMONDS AND SPADES

* * *

KP: I don't know where this story is going to end up (or do I. Naw. I don't) but I do know I'm gonna have fun writing it. Please Review.

Disclaimer: Don't own inu-characters (sigh) but I do own oc

**

* * *

Chapter 1- School's Out! Last Stunt Before Summer Vacation.

* * *

**

Ring. The school bell rung around the entire building it's finally time. Classes were officially out and the world was every kid's oyster. The reason. Summer was officially here in Michigan.

As the group of kids pilled out of the building pushing and shoving each other out of the way, a distinct call was made by a woman looking for her children.

"..Kenny. "She yelled as she spotted her youngest son making his way out of the crowd of kids. He looked about eight years old. He was light- light brown and had brown hair with streaks of red. His eyes were brown with turquoise slits. (Like the mixed colored contacts). He was wearing a red tee with dark navy pants, and red and black Jordans. (Long description short, he looked like a light brown, Chris Brown, version of Shippo, only taller, and not a head full of long red hair, and looked completely human)

"Hey mom." he then gave her a quick hug so that no one could see him. (peer pressure...I swear) "I was looking for Keith but I couldn't find him." he explained.

"He's gotta be around here somewhere. Maybe.." she said while scouting the through the crowd at the school ground. Just then she spotted a crowd gathered around the school's biggest tree in the yard. Up at the very top of it was who she was looking for. "..No he didn't." she then ushered Kenny to the car and instructed for him to wait for her to return, and then she quickly sprinted off to get her son.

* * *

(At the tree) "Wow. How did he do that?" asked one boy in amazement. "It's was like he was using the branches as stairs." exclaimed a girl. ".yeah, except they were far from each other and he hoped them like they were nothing." said another boy. "How are you going to get down?" an anonymous voice yelled in the crowd.

Keith was having so much fun being in the spot light that he thought _'Heck. Why not. Might as well finish off big._' He then yelled to his fans. "I'll jump. Duh."

That roused the crowd's amusement even further. "I bet five dollars you won't make it." yelled a boy. "And I bet ten..." laughed an older girl. Bets started being made all in the crowd.

Keith wasn't expecting this to happen. But then again, in a way he did. Plus he loved making money from doing easy work. He then decided to try to get them to bet more. "Oh come on, doesn't anyone believe in me?" he asked humorously.

"Ok. I bet fifteen dollars on you..." chuckled an older boy than him.

"Ah..I see I do have a believer after all.." Keith said surprised

But the boy wasn't quite done with what he had to say. "..Yeah..fifteen dollars on you breaking you neck." the boy finished. There was a roar of laughter within the crowd.

Keith saw very little humor in it. '_Hey. If he wants to lose all his money, so be it._' he thought to himself while staring at the boy. "Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny." He stood there looking at them.

"So then jump, Birdman." cooed one of the boy's followers. More laughter within the crowd. "Yeah Birdman. Let's see you fall out the tree." cracked a girl. Next thing you know the crowd started to chant. "Jump. Jump. Jump. Jump."

Keith's mom was within five feet of the crowd. '_For the love of God. Don't you dare jump out that tree. Not after what happened last time._' she thought out loud.

Keith was about to jump when he thought he could almost smell his mother coming. '_I hope that wasn't who I thought that was'_ he thought before coming back to reality by anonymous taunt. "Watcha waiting for Birdman. Jump."

That did for him. He then hoped off the branch he was perched on and started to descend to the ground. He looked like he was gliding down. There wasn't any sign of gravity forcing him down at all. The crowd of kids and even some of the parents gaped in awe at the scene. Unfortunately for him he caught sight of his mother. Her facial features were unmistakably that of an angered parent. '_Ahh crap._' He then landed softly in the space the crowd had provided for him to land on.

When he looked around everyone's mouths were dropped to the ground and their eyes were bulging out. "Ooookay. May I have my money if you please?" he asked nervously. All the people who had bet him to fall put their money in his hand slowly. Everyone except the older boy who was making fun of him, but that hadn't registered into Keith's mind yet. Fear of the wrath of any angered parent can make any kid forget something like that.

'_Now where did mom go?_' he thought to himself while jogging away from the crowd. He then found her waiting with Kenny in the car. He quickly dashed over there and got in, but the car didn't move. There was nothing but silence.

"Well?" demanded the angry mother. "What kind of sorry excuse are you going to give me this time?" Kenny just sat there staring at his older brother.

Keith was about nine years old. He was maybe half a foot taller than Kenny. His skin was darker, milk brown. He wore his dark brown with medium brown and silver streaks hair in braids. (silver strands unnoticeable because of braids) His eyes were brown with golden slits (almost hazel like). He wore a black MLK tee with black pants, and matching Air force Ones. (He resembled a younger version of Sesshomaru only without the neutral mask or demon markings, or long silver hair, and was Omarion color instead of pale, and looked completely human.)

After gulping a couple of times while trying to recollect his thoughts he started. "See what had happened was...this kid came and challenged me to a tree climbing contest for ownership of 'The Winged Dragon of Raa' holographic card. You know. The card I've been looking for. Right, Kenny?" Kenny only nodded. Keith continued. "So, then anyway. When we started the boy couldn't make it to the first branch and I had already made it to the top in no time flat. Then some more kids came and bet me to jump and this one kid..." That hit a nerve in him.

"And? What else happened? I know there's more. Boy you better talk so help me 'god'..." but before she could finish he interrupted her.

"Ahhhh. That kid still owes me mo..Iiii mean my quarter. I gotta go get my quarter." he yelled quickly before taking off out the car towards where ever he might find the boy.

"I swear to 'god' I will never understand you two." sighed the mother. Her name was Layla. She looked to be about thirty two years old, and looked good for her age. Despite being single, her beauty captured almost every guy's eyes. One would even say that she resembled an older version of a certain little girl who always followed her adoptive (demon) father were ever he went. Her only flaw was her insecurity.

The father disappeared sometime shortly after Kenny was born, and Layla had been single ever since. She was a certified pediatrician with a doctrine degree, and took care of her two boys the way a parent should. (Spoil em half to death, he he he)

"Whoa. Mom. Don't put me in his category. Please?" begged Kenny.

The mother then sighed again. "Fine, but only if you go get your brother. I have a strange feeling _something_ is going to happen, but I can't quite put my finger on it. Oh well. I'll meet you two at home in exactly one hour. We need to talk. It's very important. Kay?" she added in her sweetest tone.

"Deal" Kenny shot at her before quickly getting out the car. He then took off to where he last saw his brother run.

Layla then pulled off into the streets towards her condo. Deep thoughts ran through her mind. The main ones were about what was to happen that night when she would have to have 'the' talk with her kids. The one she had been putting off to tell them until they were older, but something really important came up, and they needed to know tonight. '_How am I going to explain it to them that they have to go back in time, that they have to stop a villainous supernatural being..._

* * *

KP: I thought I did pretty well. Hate giving too much detail in a story, as well as not enough of it. (Sighs).

FYI: Layla is Rin's daughter if you haven't guessed by now. As far as relations go with two certain demons...well...that's for me to now and you to find. Ha Ha.

Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Sorry about the ridiculously long update. What can I say...us writers get lazy and decide to read others' stories rather than write our own. We're only human too after all.

Keith: Ten thousand years later...

KP: Shut up! You're starting to remind me of my brother.

Kenny: As luck would have it, you made him '_mine_'

Keith: And what's 'that' supposed to mean.

KP: Alright you two, hush, save it for the story.

Keith: Eh, yous thinkin' what I'm thinkin'

Kenny: As grammatically incorrect as that was...yes (Both look at her with evil grin)

KP: 'gulps'

**_

* * *

I don't own inu characters made by Rumiko Takehashi_****

* * *

Chapter Two - I Want My Money!

* * *

**

Kagome...Inuyasha won't leave me alone!" Shippo yelled while dodging Inuyasha's fists.

"GET BACK HERE TWERP!" Inuyasha barked. Apparently Shippo had done something that aggravated him more than he usually did. Just then Kagome entered the area with Sango and Miroku with wood for fire. Shippo duked Inuyasha before running up to her and jumping in her arms.

"Inuyasha you're so slow you probably couldn't even catch a cold." Shippo smirked at him.

"WHY YOU!" Inuyasha was two feet within reaching him when suddenly an all too familiar command was issued.

"Sit, boy" Kagome said before he reached her. Shippo couldn't help but let a giggle escape his wide grin. "And what's so funny Shippo, huh?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Nothing much." he lied.

"Oh. Really, cause to me it seems like you really worked his nerves 'this' time" Miroku concluded while sitting under a tree.

"I agree, he looks more hostile than usual." Sango concurred.

Inuyasha quickly recovered himself from his fall after the curse lifted. "I AM NOT HOSTILE" he yelled at them. They all took a giant step back. He growled at them.

"Alright, Inuyasha. Why don't you tell us what happened while we were away." Kagome asked him politely.

"The BRAT replaced my bowl of ramen with his stupid mushrooms when I wasn't looking." he said seriously.

"Is...that it?" she asked trying to hold in her grin. As soon as he nodded everyone broke into laughter.

"It's not that funny." he threatened only to receive even more laughter.

"Lighten up Inuyasha. It was only a joke." Shippo smiled.

"The problem is you do it too much. Stupid" he remarked.

"Hey! I can be just as serious as the next guy."

"And Sesshomaru's descendants will be just as high in spirit and dumb as you." Inuyasha scolded sarcastically. Everyone busted in a series of laughter again. Trying to picture Sesshomaru with a lot of emotion and playing jokes on people for fun; their imaginations soar. "Like that would ever happen."

* * *

The sun was just starting to set in present-day Detroit. Though the evening seamed peaceful, a pain-stricken cry was made throughout the city by a boy crying for his mommy.

"C'mon Keith. Mom said she needs us home early today for something important." Kenny sighed as he tried desperately to drag his brother from the boy he was beating up on but was failing miserably. (If you don't remember, it's the boy who owed Keith money from the bet from earlier.)

"Fine." Keith said before kicking the boy a last time. "But before I leave I believe you have something of mine.."he asked. The boy quickly gave him the money before running but not before screaming "What are you?" Keith smirked evilly "You're worst nightmare." And with that the boy took off crying for his mommy abandoning his unconscious friends. Kenny then started making his way home with Keith following close behind him counting his money. "..ninety-eight...ninety-nine...one hundred. Yep, all here and accounted for." Keith announced pleased.

Kenny couldn't help but roll his eyes. "You'd make such a good bouncer if only you didn't joke around so much." he commented sarcastically.

Keith looked up from his money to him. "A bouncer? Please! I going to be The Godfather." he said proudly.

"I swear you're hopeless." Keith sighed once more as they made their quiet journey to their home where whatever news their mother had to give awaited them.

The two finally made home just after sunset. As they reached the sidewalk up to their house they noticed something was different about it. They walked in quietly with the eerie feeling of excitement and regret mixed together. Once they reached the living room they noticed it was almost completely filled with candles that looked foreign and in the middle of the room was some sort of symbol engraved in the floor. They both stared at the scene before them in awe until their mother came into the room wearing a weird kind of dress they had never seen on her before. She quickly ushered each to a pallet on the floor having them sit in a circle around the symbol.

Both were still kind of speechless until Keith broke the silence crying "Momma, I'm so sorry. I promise I won't do it again. I'm really really sorry. Please. It wasn't my fault. Kenny..."

"Whoa! Don't put my name in it. And how many times have we heard you say those same lines over and over again?"

"Hey! It took me ten whole minutes to have that apology speech memorized."

"JUST ten minutes?"

"Boys, boys. Calm down. I'm not punishing you." Layla said peacefully. Keith sighed heavily in relief. "Tonight is special. Before your journeys begin I have some information I want to share with you."

"What are you talking about? What journey? Did you hit yo head or something?" Keith asked curiously. He was trying to make a joke of it but he only received a cold stare from his mother.

Layla then cleared her throat before she contiued."Tonight is special because you will embark on a time traveling journey to feudal era Japan..."

"Japan? This is America." Keith stated.

"Of course, but is that why you have a kimono on and have our living room designed as a Japanese shrine?" Kenny asked brightly.

"Hello? We're talking about a country on the opposite side of the world here." Keith remarked.

"Yes but your ancestors were Japanese and very special ones at that." Layla answered quietly.

"So what are we, black or Japanese?" Keith asked flatly.

"Both. And I fear time is running short. We won't be able to see each other until the first part of your mission is complete with many more to follow. But we'll worry about that later. Right now I'm going to tell you of the people you are to meet with and much more." They then engaged in an hour's conversation on what was the happen at exactly midnight. It was now approaching eleven fifty-five. Layla then place her sons in the center of the symbol with their backs to each other. Each had a personal bag with their own special belongings in it that would help them survive their first journey to the feudal era. "Alright we have only five more minutes until the moon is fully light in the center of the night's sky. Is there anything I forgot to cover?" Layla asked getting nervous.

"Nothing except the fact that you're sending your elementary kids to an unknown world in which they have almost no knowledge of how to speak, or dress Japanese." Kenny concurred.

"I still think this all nonsense" Keith sighed boredly. "Time traveling? Japan? Demons? I can't wait to write a report on what I did on my summer vacation. My teacher gonna classify me as 'retarded' and then she's going to tell the principal and he's gonna tell the newscasters. I can see it on the news now, local family intoxicated with crystal meth sent to the mental institution in Vermont due to the absurd slander of demons and the ancient times of Japan."

"Oh hush boy and recite the incantation with me and your brother. What goes in this house stays in this house, and you best remember that. As far as everything else goes, well, just wait until you get there. It's going to be a surprise, consider it an early birthday gift from your grandfathers." She said before they were suddenly engulfed in a bright light. Her last words to them which they barely heard her were 'I love you'.

After one last glance at their mother Keith and Kenny were being forced by a mystical power against the space time continuum to feudal era Japan.

* * *

(Back at Kaede's village)

"Stupid. How could you have forgotten tonight's the night of the new moon." Shippo yelled at Inuyasha as he bonked him on the head. Inuyasha retaliated by sending some blows up top Shippo's head.

"Shut up. We have to make it to Kaede's village before nightfall or we're doomed to being attacked by demons." Inuyasha said as he quickened his pace. Kagome and Shippo were riding on his back while he was running. Sango and Miroku were atop Kilala racing to keep up with Inuyasha.

"Oh don't mind us; we are just a demon slayer and monk who know nothing of killing off demons." Sango yelled to him.

" Exactly. That's why we have to get there as soon as possible." Inuyasha snorted.

"I was being sarcastic." Sango growled at him. But she knew he was ignoring her at this point. Within a rub here and a slap there the gang finally made it to Kaede's village just before nightfall. There they were greeted heartily by Kaede who welcomed them with open arms.

"Welcome, welcome. It's been awhile has it not? You must eat and rest for awhile." she said excitedly. "And then in the morning you can tell me about your journey thus far." she said ushering them into their usual places where they ate and slept. "But first it's time for some fish stew." Everyone's stomachs began to rumble. They hadn't eaten since morning. After eating they went to their separate rooms, girls in one and boy's in another, for their good night's rest.

It was now midnight and Inuyasha was completely human. He gazed upon the many stars in the sky as he lay on the roof top of his and Miroku's hut. Just that moment he could have sworn he saw a falling star, but it was only for a minute. He then closed his eyes and decided to wish on it just because it gave him something to do. _'I wish...something interesting would happen.'_

**

* * *

KP: Whew. glad I got that over, and don't worry. If I get enough reviews you guys might be getting the new chapter sooner than you think. Please review the story; I am not afraid of any flames. 'Till then.**


	3. Chapter 3

KP: I'm flattered by the reviews I got and hope people will continue to read on the fascinating story I still have no clue on how it's going to end. (sigh)

Inuyasha: That's a confidence booster.

Keith: Like you could do any better.

KP: Sure I can!

Keith: I wasn't talking to YOU!

Inuyasha: Rrriiiiiigggghhtt...

Kenny: You're all crazy.

Keith: You're one to talk.

Kenny: Yes I am.

Inuyasha: Enough bickering, I wanna see a fight.

Kenny: Trying to get you to take a bath is always a fight.

Keith: (sung in a high melody) Spotlight!

KP: Annnyyyways, I don't own Rumiko's inu characters.

**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Wish Come True!

* * *

**

Falling from the night's sky with incredible speed; and crashing into the earth not too far away from Kaede's village was the mysterious star a certain half demon had not too long ago just before dozing off to sleep. Upon the earth were it landed was a small clearing in the dense forest created from the impact. In the center rested the bright white sphere. It soon disappeared as quickly as it had arrived after releasing two figures.

There stood the two figures where the once white sphere had rested before falling to the ground grasping for air. Their trip to the new strange world was short but painful. The aftermath of it pretty much came to aching heads, confusion beyond all reason, and a slight percent chance of feeling nauseous.

"I think..…I'm gonna be sick." one said as he doubled over clenching his stomach for dear life.

"Wimp. Just cause you feel nau..." the said before chucking buckets.

"You were saying?" the shorter one commented.

"Ssscrrrew you, I'm going he-ome." the other one stated after wiping his mouth. He then started walking the opposite direction away from his partner.

"Where are you going to go!" the shorter one mused as he caught up to him.

"...to hell if I don't pray." he stated. The shorter then fell on his face anime style while the other one continued walking without so much as a backwards glance.

They both continued walking in the same direction until they came upon a huge and very thick tree. It seemed to be the center of the forest that held an omniscient point of view, but for them it was shelter for the remainder of the night. They were exhausted from their travel and new the next day would require as much energy as they could save up as possible.

"This is definitely stop number one." the shorter one confirmed after checking it off of his electronic planner. It showed a picture of the exact tree that stood before them with a set of information beside it.

"What's wrong with you?" the shorter one asked.

"I look freakin' gay." he stated after jumping to the top of the tree where he rested.

"How?" questioned the other one as he too jumped to a branch lower than the one the taller one rested on.

"What's with these...clothes?"

"They're Japanese ancestral wear. You know it's required for us to wear them in 'this' time period. Besides... they're not so bad."

"Man...Yo ass is a little too comfortable with this sugarhoneyicetea."

"Your point?"

"You couldn't look anymore of a fa...never mind. I don't feel like being mean tonight. It's been a long day. I'm tired. And go to sleep before I knock you out this tree." he said yawning. He then scooted on his side and curled up slightly.

"You ain't the boss of me." the other one confronted. But before he knew it he was instantly pushed out of his position off the branch and came tumbling down to the ground landing on his head with a loud crash. Before he started to climb the tree again...

"Climb this tree and die a horrifying painful death seven times." the other one threatened him.

So the shorter one winded up sleeping at the base of the tree. He grudgedly crossed his arms before going to sleep. "At least the spells mom cast on us earlier will come into effect tomorrow." he mumbled to himself. "Payback will come soon, I guarantee it."

"What was that?" the one in the tree asked sleepily.

"I said... please look at the great big moon, it's brilliant." he lied before going to sleep.

* * *

(The next day)

"So...this is how I'm supposed to look...huh!" Kenny said as he admired his new look through his reflection in the nearby pond.

"What have you to complain about? I'm still trying to figure out the H-E-double hockey sticks this thing is on my arm!" shouted Keith in annoyance. He continued to tug at the object that appeared to be stuck around his right arm.

"Well...at least you don't have a tail." Kenny humored as it twitched back and forth.

"Your right...all I have are two swords." Keith said sarcastically in a dry tone.

"Where you get two swords from?" Kenny asked apparently not getting the joke.

"I DON'T" Keith yelled at him in pure annoyance. "And here I am thinking you supposed to be the smart one!"

"I am."

"Then act like it. Man-up... I mean Demon-up. You know what I mean."

"Sure I do." he said dryly. And they continued their walking.

It was bright and early in the morning and the two had to start on the second part of their mission. Find Inuyasha and company in the nearby village. But first things first, they wanted to get a feel for their new 'mature' bodies.

"Hey, bra. Don't ya wanna see what kind of damage we can do? I mean with all the demons and stuff lurking around we're going to have to know how to defend ourselves. Am I right?"

"Fine. But nothing too serious." he said strictly.

"Won't know 'till we try." he grinned at his imagination.

They found an open field just above the village to practice whatever powers they were blessed with. No sooner than that their sparring match to determine who got what power was underway.

While fighting his brother, in between attacks Kenny couldn't help but wonder. 'Something was definitely going to go wrong.'

* * *

KP: And... I'm gonna have to leave the chapter here for now. What else can I say to nothing but writer's block. It's stressfully painful, not to mention irritating. Oh well, hope u enjoyed the chap!

**Keith: So..do we get a lil action in the next chap or what?**

**KP: ... dunno!**

**Keith: But-but, I wanna fight!**

**Kenny: You also wanted to get some from Tyra Banks, but that didn't happen either.**

**KP: ...**

**Keith: WHAT he means is that I may have had a ...I don't how you say this...it's at the tip of my tongue...little...yeah that's the word...little infatuation with Tyra. **

**KP: ...**

**Keith: I'm totally over her now if it helps.**

**KP: ...**

**Kenny: I guess so. Aside from that, read and review if you please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**KP: Oh man! Quelle journee! J'ai perdu mon iPod. (sobbs)**

**Keith: Oh...Pas mal! **

**Kenny: ...what? What are you two saying? ...is she crying? What did YOU DO this time?**

**Keith: Nothin'! She's just having a bad day...**

**Kenny: I would believe if it weren't for the fact that I completely don't trust you!**

**Keith: Oh well...your lost.**

**KP: Et, j'ai rate por practique de Drill Team ce matin. (sobbs even more)**

**Keith: Courage!**

**Kenny: Yes, I am ...VERY lost, now will you PLEASE tell me whats going on!**

**Keith: It's not for me to tell...**

**KP: C'est d'abbord...**

**Kenny: Well..?**

**Keith: Fine. But only because you asked so 'nicely'. First off, she's kinda upset that she lost her iPod...**

**Kenny: Really? Aw, that's too bad! **

**Keith: That's what I said, so then she stated how she was late to Drill Team practice this morning.**

**Kenny: Don't worry KP, it'll get better. Hang in there!**

**Keith: Exactly! **

**KP: Mais, aujourd'hui je suis regarde Smalleville et Supernatural. Yah!**

**Kenny: I take it you're happy now...you said something about Smalleville and Supernatural...**

**Keith: Yep. Today, she gets to watch them. Oh, and by the way. The language we're speaking is French.**

**Kenny: French? Where did you learn to speak French- Why?**

**Keith: ..I...I have my reasons... (cough girls cough cough hotties cough) **

**Kenny: ...sure**

**KP: Keith, ton frere est amusant. (giggles)**

**Keith: Je sais. (smirks)**

**Kenny: Hey! Wait...you guys said something about me didn't you? I know you did! Don't deny it! I see the smiles on your faces! I'm mad I can't understand a word you two are saying!**

**Keith: And now for the long waited chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: We Fly, We Lie, We Sweet cause We "Ballin"**

**

* * *

**

They found an open field just above the village to practice whatever powers they were blessed with. No sooner than that their sparring match to determine who got what power was underway. To top things off, they even played their built-in mp3 stereo system. The song that was playing now was 'Bodies' by Drowning Pool.

While fighting his brother, in between attacks Kenny couldn't help but wonder. 'something was definitly going to go wrong.' Everynow and then he would get distracted by his thoughts, and nearly end up getting hit dead on by one of his brother's attacks.

"Heads up.." Keith called as he hurled a dark aura ball down at his brother. Kenny dodged just in time and took cover behind some rocks. Ten minutes had passed, and Keith was already out of control with power.

"Hey...I have an idea. How about we...take a break." Kenny yelled after escaping another death bomb.

"Ok, here's mine. Why don't you fight back!" he barked back launching another one with twice as much force.

"I would..." Kenny stated trying to hide. "but, I...forgot how" he finished sheepishly hoping his brother wouldn't find him this time.

"YOU"RE AN IDIOT!" Keith cried as he slashed through boulders searching for his little brother.

"AND YOU'RE HYPER! I TOLD YOU TO LAY OFF THE SUGAR." Kenny countered only to have realized that he'd blown his cover.

"Gotcha!" Keith smiled darkly as he caught hold of his brother's collar. "Now, what to do with you."

"Let me go!" Kenny cried as he struggled out of his brother's grip.

"Not an option."

"This ain't cool man. You don't things like that man. You just don't do that." Kenny was still struggling trying to get out of his brother's grip.

"Who gives a shit, you hadit coming to you for running away in the first place. Now, how do you plead?"

"I plead the fif!" Kenny shouted with all his might.

"What the hell, you can't plead the fif!" Keith yelled in confusion.

"Why not?"

Keith had to take a moment to think of an answer. He hadn't really thought about it. "Well, because...we're in feudal era Japan now, that doesn't work."

"What!" Kenny couldn't believe how many times his brother had used that same excuse; just to shut him down the one time he actually used it. That ain't right!

"We live by the rule of the fist now." Keith explained with his grip around his brother's neck loosening.

"You're wrong!" Kenny shouted.

"And you're chicken shit!" Keith hollered back.

"Fag!"

Keith got real aggitated and finally punched Kenny. The impact was hard that Kenny flew some distance until he crashed into some random rock wall. "What?...What the hell? I call you a name and you hit me in the nose!?"

"Keep talking and you get two." Keith threatened as he made his way slowly towards his brother.

Kenny felt like he was trapped in the rubble. He could feel every pain circulating through his body, but one spot in the facial area especially caught his attention. That was when he decided that Keith had crossed the line. Kenny then slowly made his way up enraged. "Oh my god! My nose is bleeding! If my nose is broken, ...so help me 'God'..."

"So help me 'god' what?" Keith yelled in a deadly tone.

Kenny grinded his teeth while trying to stop the bleeding. He had finally been able to pick himself up, but was still a little wobbly. "That's IT!" Kenny yelled as he jumped to his feet and tackled his brother. With eyes turned crimson red, his inner demon had finally taken over.

"It's about time you stopped being a punk, and started fighting back!" Keith howled pushing Kenny off of him. He then started to dust himself off when suddenly he was power-driven into the ground. "AW..., HELL NAW!"

* * *

**KP: Done.**

**Keith:...**

**Kenny: What? That's it! He gets to say the last line and that's the end!**

**KP: Yep.**

**Keith: Sweet!**

**Kenny: You...you can't just end the chapter like that. It wasn't even long enough!**

**Keith: Quite. He does have a point you know.**

**KP: I guess...**

**Kenny: What do you mean 'you guess'? I was about to totally kick his ass! (Keith in background: You Wish!)**

**???: That's why it's called Part One.**

**Keith: Who the hell are you?**

**Kenny: Where did it come from?**

**???: Hey! I'm not an it, I'm a girl. You wanna be fox-skinned coat! And it seems lil' miss KP forgot to introduce me as her new co-writer. **

**Kenny: Is this true? When did this happen? I thought we were a team!**

**KP: Yeah...about that. In good time it will all come clear.**

**Keith: So, you gotta name or what?**

**???: Duh... it's-**

**KP: ...time for us to go. Don't worry fans, Part Two is just around the corner...literally. (Keith in background: Surrreeee!) Anyway, don't forget to-**

**???: ...read and review.**


End file.
